


you are the sweetest melody

by fwop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mechanic Anakin Skywalker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwop/pseuds/fwop
Summary: “--love you,” Anakin says when he pulls away. The sound of rain hitting the patio glass fills the room.“I love you,” Obi-Wan says easily, yawning.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	you are the sweetest melody

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the Obikin discord, polished in Google Docs. I really needed something soothing and fluffy because, well, things are the way they are.

When Anakin opens the door to their shared apartment, it's a lot darker than he thought it would be. 

Considering Obi-Wan's car is parked in its usual spot, Anakin had expected the usual bustle of Obi-Wan making dinner, or the soft glow of the lamp from the living room casting a glow into the hallway to greet him. 

Not even Are Too or See Three are there to meow at him plaintively, as if they haven't been snatching ingredients from Obi-Wan as he cooks. 

Instead of all that, the apartment is dark and quiet. Anakin shuffles inside, bone deep weary from a long day at work. He loves what he does but it's labor intensive and involves using more brain cells than he has to give. 

He enters the living room and that too is dark, but there's a noise coming from the sofa that sounds suspiciously like sleep-heavy breathing. Flicking the switch for the string of lights draped over their sliding glass patio door, he drops his bag on the plush carpet where he stands, tiptoeing around the furniture to peek. 

Obi-Wan's face is slack in sleep, soft lashes resting against the highs of his cheekbones. He breathes gently but deeply, hands tucked under his face. Are Too and See Three have made themselves comfortable at his feet.

Anakin draws his cell phone from his back pocket with a grin and snaps a few pics in the modest warm light. Obi-Wan looks _way_ too cute not to. Oh, he'll throw a _fit_ if he sees the pics...

... Good thing Anakin is using it as his phone background, starting _immediately_.

Putting his phone on the coffee table nearby, he sits on the edge of the couch, in the space Obi-Wan isn't. Anakin leans over him and kisses his cheek, his forehead, the corner of his lips. 

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath through his nostrils as he wakes and clears his throat, squinting at Anakin through one eye. 

"Hello, darling," he murmurs, though he closes his eye again. 

"Long day?" Anakin asks, running a hand through Obi-Wan's hair. It’s starting to get long again. He fingers the short strands near Obi-Wan's ear, running his thumb along his cheekbone, admiring, _always_ admiring. 

"Mmm," is Obi-Wan's sleepy response. 

"Want me to order takeout?"

"... Thai?"

"Yeah," Anakin says, unable to keep the smile from his voice. 

"Mm," Obi-Wan answers again, opening his eyes. He shifts so that he can look up at Anakin under heavy lids. 

Anakin's smile broadens, and he leans down, meeting Obi-Wan for a kiss. It's slow and languid, a greeting and an 'I missed you' all in one.  
  
“--love you,” Anakin says when he pulls away. The sound of rain hitting the patio glass fills the room.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan says easily, yawning. 

“How’d you get Are Too and See Three to behave?” Anakin asks, glancing back at the cats that are still curled around each other, unbothered by Anakin’s presence. 

“I fed them an _inordinate_ amount of leftover chicken,” Obi-Wan admits, smiling. 

“Scavengers,” Anakin says, though affection tinges his tone. 

“I suppose I should get up.” Obi-Wan sighs, as if it’s the worst thing anyone could expect him to do. 

“You don’t _have_ to.”

“If I don’t, I’ll be paying for it at my _actual_ bedtime,” Obi-Wan says, sitting up, his legs stretched out on the couch. Anakin is boxing him in, and he raises a brow at him. “You’re in the way.”

“Yep!” Anakin agrees. “I demand another kiss as payment for my cooperation.” 

“Is that what it costs these days? God, the state of our economy,” Obi-Wan intones but leans forward and gives Anakin another _very_ sweet kiss, his beard tickling Anakin’s cheeks. This never gets old. It sends a thrill through Anakin _every_ time. How did he get so damn lucky?

“ _Thank_ you,” Anakin says smugly. 

“I do what I must,” Obi-Wan teases, letting Anakin help him up from the couch. He stretches, groaning, bones cracking. “Ugh, I’m too old for naps on the couch.”

“I thought it was pretty cute,” Anakin says, as he follows Obi-Wan into the kitchen. Obi-Wan beelines for tea makings as Anakin scrounges through the kitchen drawer that all their miscellaneous crap ends up in (mostly Anakin’s fault). 

“You want Thai Harmony?” Anakin asks, glancing through the first Thai menu he finds in the drawer. 

“Sounds good, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, pecking Anakin on the cheek before moving to the sink to fill up his kettle. It’s some vintage find that Obi-Wan had looked way too pleased about when they’d bought it at the thrift store. A lot of strange things make Obi-Wan happy, but Anakin wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Anakin sets about ordering their food, watching Obi-Wan from under his lashes as he does. He’s wearing a tan, button-up sweater that makes him look like a Kindergarten teacher, slacks that are creased with wrinkles. His feet are bare. His hair is unnaturally unkempt (probably not helped by Anakin running his hands through it earlier), face lined with imprints from the couch.  
  
God… Anakin really, _really_ loves him. Obi-Wan had come into his life at the _worst_ possible time but still stayed. He saw things in Anakin that Anakin didn’t even know existed within himself. All Anakin had to do was _let go_. He’s grateful he did. 

He wants to marry Obi-Wan. The plan is to ask him _soon_ , but he wants it to be perfect. He’s been working with Padmé and Ahsoka on figuring it all out. 

Even though he doesn’t doubt Obi-Wan’s love for him, he’s still nervous. He wants to be _good_ enough for Obi-Wan. Somehow, as he is now, it doesn’t feel like enough… but he can’t be without Obi-Wan. He can’t picture his life without this man right beside him. 

Finishing the order, he hangs up, shuffling over to where Obi-Wan is reaching for a new pack of tea, just on his tiptoes. Anakin grabs it for him, Obi-Wan rolling his eyes as he starts picking at the plastic seal. 

“How was work?” Obi-Wan asks, even as he gloats in triumph over managing to open the plastic without scissors. 

“Busy. Too many customers.” Anakin pouts and Obi-Wan looks at him with raised brows. “At least Rex was there to help train the new guys.”

“Give that man a raise,” Obi-Wan murmurs, emptying some tea leaves into his reusable steeping bag.  
  
“I already did,” Anakin says.

“I’ll have to bake him some cookies then,” Obi-Wan corrects himself. 

“Uh, only if I get some first?” 

“Are you jealous?” Obi-Wan asks incredulously, not even _looking_ at Anakin. 

Anakin closes the space between them, turning Obi-Wan about and pinning him to the counter. 

“Always,” he breathes, leaning down to catch Obi-Wan’s lips. That’ll teach him to talk about giving another man his _cookies_. 

When he pulls away, Obi-Wan nearly chases his mouth and definitely watches his lips far longer than he’ll admit. 

“You’re bad for my health,” he says wryly, his forearms settling on Anakin’s shoulders.

“Don’t say that.” Anakin grins at him anyway, hands slithering around his waist. 

“An absolute menace on my general vitality.” 

“I keep you on your toes,” Anakin insists, squeezing Obi-Wan’s ass eagerly. He’s leaning in for another kiss when--

The kettle starts whistling at them. 

“Cock-blocked by tea, yet again,” Anakin laments, dropping his head to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“There, there,” Obi-Wan says, stroking Anakin’s head sympathetically. Anakin backs away from him and watches him bustle about, making his tea just the way he always does. Anakin has made it for him more than once and _especially_ when he’s sick. Obi-Wan without tea isn’t Obi-Wan at all. “Would you like some?” 

“You know I don’t,” Anakin says. 

“Just thought I’d try.” He tries not to smile as he empties the reusable bag and sets it in the sink to be washed. There are a few other dishes in there and usually Obi-Wan would already have them done, but it seems like tonight is different. 

Obi-Wan hums after the first sip, like he does every time he takes the first sip. He’s such a creature of habit. Anakin tries not to roll his eyes. 

“Will Rex be running the shop tomorrow?” Obi-Wan asks, when he’s settled against the counter, ankles crossed as he leans back. 

“Yes, thank _God_. We’re _sleeping_ in,” Anakin insists. 

“And waste half your day off?” Obi-Wan asks. 

“It’s not waste-- sleep is _very_ important, Obi-Wan.” 

“I seem to remember a young man who very regularly avoided sleep as much as possible! Especially when _I_ had to wake very early the next day.”

Anakin feigns ignorance. 

“I wonder who that could be. You must’ve really liked him to have remembered all that with such minimal sleep.”

  
  
“Oh, I liked him _very_ much,” Obi-Wan says, smirking against the lip of his tea cup. 

God, Anakin _wants_ him so badly. He’s heard some of the other mechanics from work mentioning being with other women, but he’s _never_ felt that way about Obi-Wan. He could have him as many ways as he could and still not tire of touching him, of moving inside him, of _having_ him inside. 

“Do you… have any work tonight?” he asks, distractedly, watching Obi-Wan lick his lips as he sets his tea on the counter. 

“No, thankfully. I got it all done before I settled down for a nap,” he answers, and Anakin grins, wiggling his brows. 

Obi-Wan laughs, even as he rolls his eyes. 

“Is there _anything_ else you think about?” 

“Plenty of things! But you occupy a pretty big percent of those things.”

“Stop being romantic,” Obi-Wan says, even as he sweeps over, just to be touching him. 

“Afraid I can’t, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, smiling down at him and pulling him in to hold him. 

Obi-Wan scrutinizes his face earnestly, that particular brand of sadness that he carries with him shining through. If Anakin had a hard life, so had Obi-Wan. His losses didn’t define him, but they did shape him and sometimes he’s more melancholy than he lets on. 

“I’m here, and I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me,” Anakin promises, something fierce taking a hold of him. He’ll do anything to keep that promise. 

“Don’t say that,” Obi-Wan murmurs, dropping his head to Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin squeezes him tightly. 

“Afraid I can’t, Obi-Wan,” he repeats and Obi-Wan laughs, picking his head back up and smooching him quickly. 

“Maybe after dinner,” Obi-Wan says, backing away and lifting his tea once more, “if you’re good… we can take a shower.” 

“Ohoho,” Anakin says. “You got yourself a deal.” 


End file.
